


balcony

by tsubahono



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Short Drabble, give me those SOFT junkais, why isnt there any actual ship fic in this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: This vulnerable side of Junko was rare, and Ai loved every bit of it.





	balcony

When Junko shyly shifted closer, Ai gladly accepted the motion. It was rare for the nervous girl to show this side of her--the side that just wanted to be held and comforted.

The two had managed to find a moment alone together out on the balcony, watching the sun set as they relaxed. With her arms resting on the railing, Ai allowed the other girl to lean against her, nestling into her shoulder. She chuckled at the gesture, tilting her own head to rest against Junko's.

"Is something wrong? You aren't usually this cuddly," Ai asked softly, her voice barely heard on the cool breeze.

Junko shook her head against her shoulder. "No, just... I'm sorry for being selfish."

The dark-haired girl looked down at her, before shaking her head as well. "If this is about our argument, you don't need to worry. You weren't being selfish, I just... expected to much of you, and made you overstep your boundaries. Tatsumi was right. If you don't feel comfortable interacting with fans, then I'll do it for you."

There was a moment of silence before Junko spoke up, voice fragile.

"I'm sorry."

"Junko--"

"You're always picking up after me. Whenever I make a mistake or don't want to do something, you always do it instead. It's not fair to you. I know I'm being selfish, I--"

She was interrupted by Ai putting a finger over her lips, and her own bandaged lips to Junko's forehead.

"Don't say that, Junko. You do more for me than you realize. Remember during the Saga Rock show, when I was scared of the lightning, but you took over for me? You saved our entire performance."

Junko looked down shyly.

"Besides," Ai added with a chuckle, "I think having you sing that part was a better idea. I didn't know your voice could go so deep, it was really pretty."

The other girl giggled, and she loved seeing the red tint to her cheeks.

"Jeez, now you're just flattering me..."

"I'm just telling the truth, Junko," After a pause, she added, "Do you want to go inside and sit down? It's getting a little cold out."

Junko smiled gently at her, before bringing her in for a hug.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get this train going guys it's zombieland saga time let's write some gays


End file.
